


Soft Boy Mingyu Hours are open

by saulla993



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Kim Mingyu, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saulla993/pseuds/saulla993
Summary: This is soft or smutty and sometimes a soft, subby, smutty one shot collection of Mingyu because there are not enough of these stories but I am not dedicated enough to actually think out and write a really series.There will be a chapter for everyone, but not everyone may get smutty.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It must be said Mingyu is my bias, as far as someone can have a bias in a group with 13 incredibly talented, interesting, beautiful dudes. As such there are some opinions in this chapter that I do not share in any way shape or form, Mingyu is the best boy.  
> Also there is smut in this and though I am seasoned reader of it this is my first time writing it so be warned.

It had been a long couple of weeks performing for their newest comeback, not being able to interact with the fans had made it more difficult but SeungCheol knows it’s important that everyone stays safe. They did what they could to interact with and have it be interactive for the fans but it was definitely not the same. The schedule was though and everyone was wiped. So it was really weird to hear the tv playing quietly in the living room when he got up to go to the bathroom. Curiosity killed the cat so when it was still playing when he finished he decided to check on them.  
It was hard to tell at first but Mingyu was wrapped up in mounds of blankets on the couch watching some cartoon. He looked so sweet like that it gave Seungcheol a mini heart attack. Seeing Mingyu awake when everyone was asleep was also pretty strange. If there was only one member who could, and would, sleep through anything that one was Kim Mingyu. Seungcheol walked closer to the couch and sat down putting his hand on his members back. “Hey Mingyu, trouble sleeping?”  
Mingyu wrapped the blanket around himself tighter and grunted in return.  
“Are you feeling okay?” He gave a rub between the shoulder blades of his normally chatty boy.  
Mingyu didn’t answer him and now Seungcheol was really starting to worry that something had happened. He moved to squat in front of the couch and see his face but Mingyu turned away from him when he did so. “Hey,” he reached out to touch his cheek trying to pull him to face him but Mingyu resisted. Seungcheol pushed slowly into his space and laid his chest along Mingyus back, his cheek pressed to Mingyus face. “Hyung loves you.” Mingyu tensed beneath him, “Hyung wants to help, will you let him help Minnie?”  
Mingyu gave out an unintelligible sob.”Oh baby, I am sorry you are sad.” He moved to the couch pulling Mingyu into his lap as he sat down and the boy went limp in his hold. “Why is my boy so sad. Huh?”  
He felt Mingyu snuggle further into his shoulder. He could feel tears on his skin and Mingyu’s lips as he mumbled again into his skin. “If you need some time to be sad or you don’t want to talk right now that's okay but hyung can’t understand you.” Mingyu turned his face towards his neck but still firmly pressed against Seungcheol so that they couldn't see each other. “Can you look at Hyung?”  
“No.” Mingyu said it with such a tone that Seungcheol could hear the pout in his voice that would have been really endearing in any other scenario.  
“Okay,” he just held his younger member in a hug. “You just let me know how to help.”  
“I am being dumb,” he grumbled.  
“You could never be dumb baby.”  
“That’s what people think about me, I, I, read the comments. Mingyu is just pretty. Mingyu would be nothing without that face. He’s so stu, stup stupid,” he hiccuped with a sob.”  
Seungcheol wrapped him up tighter in his arms bringing him to sit straddling his lap. There was a hand on his neck and stroking at the baby hairs on the nape. “That is not true and I am sorry you are struggling. You are so much more than a pretty face baby boy. You are so so good and so so loved.”  
“I am not important, I could be replaced by any other pretty boy and it would be the same.” Mingyu had said it so quietly that Seungcheol almost didn’t hear it. He grabbed his face and brought it very close to his, their noses touching. Firmly but quietly he said “Seventeen would never be the same without you. I don’t ever want to do this without you, without any of us.”  
“We did it without Samuel, and Doyoon, and” Seungcheol gave a heavy sigh and Mingyu stopped. “I am sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
“I am not upset baby,” he made him look at each other again. “I just am not sure how to answer. We were all really upset when they left but them leaving the way they did, is a lot different then one of us leaving now.” Mingyu lowered his eyes and it sort of made him question why they were having this conversation in the first place. How could someone like Mingyu not realize how great and how important he is. “Is that what you want? Do you want to leave?”  
“No,” Mingyu said firmly and Seungcheol relaxed, not realizing how tense this conversation was making him.  
He pressed a kiss to his dongsaengs forehead. “That’s good because I would support you if that’s what you wanted but it would break my heart.”  
“I am not even good, I am so clumsy and I break everything. I don’t even rap that good compared to you or Vernon, I can’t really dance.”  
“Hey,” He firmly held on to both sides of Mingyus face and pressed their foreheads together. “You are different but that is what makes you so important. We are all different. If you were like Vernon or Minghao, if we were all the same it would be boring. You should be so proud of yourself.”  
His lips were pouting and his eyes were downcast. “Most days I am but….” His voice went quiet again and Seungcheol pressed another kiss into his skin firmly trying to pour all of his love into it. “Sometimes it’s hard.”  
“I know baby, I know. I want you to tell me when these things happen. I want to help you baby.”  
A couple of tears spilled out of Mingyu’s eyes and he blinked a few more away. “Okay.”  
Seungcheol put his hands on his waist and lifted him a little to try to get Mingyu off his lap, he stood up no problem. “Lets go to bed huh?” He took Mingyu’s hand and brought him into the bathroom, helped him wash his face and brush his teeth. Got him a drink of water and gave him some tylenol to help with the headache that always comes with crying. “You want to stay with Hyung in my room huh?” Mingyu nodded and Seungcheol led the way.  
He wrapped his arms around his younger member and held him tight feeling Mingyu snuggle in closer for comfort. He breathed in the warm scent that lingered on Mingyu, a combination of body wash, after shave or maybe some cologne. He wanted to stay awake until Mingyu was asleep to make sure that he really did go to sleep. He was feeling tired but good, happy to help his dongsaeng as well as the satisfaction of another promotional period ending well.  
He was starting to feel sleepy when Mingyu shifted in his arms. He smiled lazily at the boy. A soft pair of lips pressed firmly against his. “Hi baby.” Mingyu kissed him again and Seungcheol pressed back deepening it.” They kissed sloppily for a few minutes Mingyu had his fists clenching at his shirt pulling on it to bring them closer together. Seungcheol had his arm slung around his back running up and down his spine slowly as they made out.  
They pulled away for air, he could feel Mingyu’s hot breath fan across his face. “Can you help me Hyung?” Mingyu pressed against him and the hardness dug into his hip. Seungcheol kissed him with a smile and snaked his hand between them, “Of course Hyung will help.” He slipped inside Mingyu’s boxers and teased the head of his cock. Mingyu inhaled sharply and moaned. Seungcheol pressed a bunch of wet kisses into his neck, “such a good boy for me, I like those pretty noises you make. I want you to keep going baby, let Hyung know how good you feel.” He had started stroking the shaft with a loose fist not wanting to much friction, he made sure to rub a thumb over the head and gather any precum to help with the slide.  
“Hyung,” His voice went straight to Seingcheols dick he sounded so wrecked already, he had to remind himself it wasn’t about him. This was about Mingyu, he could jerk off later.  
“Yeah baby?”  
“Hyung,” he moaned, scrunching up his face in pleasure. “Hyung I want to feel you inside, can you, can you make me feel good.”  
Seungcheol felt like he had just won the lottery. Mingyu, his Mingyu, Kim supermodel Mingyu wanted to have sex with him. If he hadn’t already been hard before he was fully erect now. “Fuck….” Seungcheol groaned, “are you trying to kill me baby?”  
Mingyu slowly turned his head searching for his leader's lips, “please,” he moaned.  
Seungcheol regrettably peeled himself off his partner to search for lube and condom. He cursed himself for not keeping them in a nightstand like everyone else does but he doesn’t have a lot of visitors so it doesn’t get used as much as some people probably assume.  
When he got back to the bed Mingyu had taken his pants off completely and Seungcheol couldn’t help eye up the long line of his beautiful limbs. “Hyung is going to make you feel so good okay.” He pressed a gentle kiss to the others lips before grabbing a pillow and moved further down the bed. He propped Mingyu's hips up to help with the angle. Seungcheol mouthed at his hip sucking at the crest of his pelvis bone, lightly nibbling at the skin there as he lubed up his fingers. He brought them to Mingyu’s rim and just rubbed over his hole, up and down his crack slowly coming up to play with his balls a little.  
“Don’t tease,” Mingyu said breathlessly  
Seungcheol smiled against the softness of his belly kissing into it again, “sorry baby you just feel so good like this. He pushed a single finger in. He got to work opening up the man beneath him hearing his beautiful sighs and moans making sure to compliment on how good he was, how great he sounded. He took his time, when he felt like Mingyu was thoroughly prepped and relaxed he pulled his fingers out and bit his lip at the sinful sound made as he did it. He took the pillow out from Mingyu and pushed him on his side with one leg bent and up. Making sure to add more lube before slowly pushing into him. “Oh… Fuck baby, you feel so god.” He stopped to let Mingyu adjust, it was so hot and tight inside that he also took the time to relax.  
“Hyung,” Mingyu’s voice was rough and hoarse, “please.”  
He began to drag his cock slowly out and purposefully thrusting back in searching for that special spot and on particularly deep and hard thrust when Mingyu tightened and groaned loudly he knew he had found it. “Oh baby you are so close huh?” He made sure to keep hitting that spot and brought one hand down to stroke Mingyu in time with his thrusts. Mingyu was moaning almost continually and he was so tight Seungcheol knew Mingyu wouldn’t last much longer, which was fine with him because he wasn’t going to either. “Go ahead baby, cum for me okay, cum for hyung.” A few more hard thrusts and Mingyu was groaning cumming in his hand. The way he tightened and spasmed brought Seungcheol over the edge and he thrusted sloppily as he spilled inside the condom. Over sensitivity started to tingle at his spine and he pulled out. He rolled Mingyu over and kissed him all over his beautiful face murmuring compliments into his skin. He cleaned them both up as quickly and gently as possible before tucking them both back into bed again.  
How did he get so lucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu makes dinner to cheer up his hyung and in return Joshua helps Mingyu feel really good.

With everything that had happened last year and continuing to happen this year Mingyu thought it was kind of to be made to slow down. They're all working really hard on the next album. They're getting to work on it solely which hasn't happened before. They have always been actively promoting or touring before. It's also nice to spend more time on himself or going to see his friends and family. Sure is not the same as before, but he knows he is lucky to have that.   
Joshua hasn't seen his family since they were in LA for the tour. While it's certainly not the longest time he has gone without seeing them it must suck to watch as other members go home for the weekend. As such, Mingyu had decided to treat his hyung. He loves cooking for his members and when they had that little competition he saw how much Joshua had enjoyed it too. Going around giving suggestions, being the center of attention is nice sometimes.   
Most of the other members were out doing something or other and the ones that were returning tonight wouldn't be home until well after dinner.   
He had gone to the market earlier and got all the ingredients, thinking to himself not for the first time that western food was expensive in Korea. He brought it into the other dorm and set everything on the counter before searching for hyung. Joshua was in his room. Mingyu knocked gently and waited for the quiet redone before entering. Joshua looked up from his book, he was sitting against the headboard under the covers and wearing a big sweatshirt with the hood up. He looked so cozy, Mingyu wanted to crawl up next to him. Joshua had his head tilted a little to the side and a small gentle smile on his lips but he didn't say anything. He always waited for others to go first, "I thought maybe you would want to hang out a bit...." he looked so content that suddenly Mingyu felt nervous. He swallowed deeply to quench his dry throat. Maybe there was a better way to ask but it was too late now.  
Joshua closed the book, setting it aside and patted the duvet next to him. Without thinking Mingyu made his way over and sat down. “How can I help you pup?”  
Mingyu flushed at the nickname. The fans weren’t the only ones to notice that he seemed to share some personality traits with labrador retrievers; big, loud, easily excitable, soft and friendly. He certainly didn’t hate the comparison but he also blushed whenever his hyungs called him such nice things.   
“I bought some things for us for dinner, I know you like burgers I thought maybe.”  
Joshua smiled a lot brighter, and he sat up getting closer to Mingyu. “You want to make me dinner?” Mingyu nods fiddling with his hands. “That’s very nice of you pup I would love to help.” He ruffled Mingyu’s hair and Mingyu felt his heart pace faster. “Let me get up then I will meet you in the kitchen okay.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah I have to go to the bathroom first okay.” Joshua comes out from under the covers and follows Mingyu out of the room.   
He gets to the refrigerator and takes the ingredients out ground beef, onions and the surprise kimchi to top everything off. He sets up a little station for Joshua to help chop things up. Mostly he just wanted to spend more time with Joshua and he hoped to have a good time with his hyung and make good memories.   
“Did you get this all for me?” Joshua says as he walks into the room and Mingyu doesn't hear him approach and jumps. Joshua giggled and with a little smirk asked, “did I scare you?”  
He looked down at his hands as he cut open the package of beef but nodded, a blush dusting his cheeks.   
Mingyu told him all about this gourmet burger he was going to make, a replica of a burger they had at Shake Shack in Dongdaemun not that long ago. Bacon, kimchi burgers, Mingyu was really excited about recreating it. Joshua listened to him as he talked about the food responding when necessary but otherwise seemingly content to just be. It made Mingyu a little nervous, Joshua has never been the loudest member but quiet was not a good description of him either. “Are you okay hyung?”  
Joshua turned to him and gave him a soft smile, “I am really happy, I am glad you wanted to spend time with me.”   
Mingyu felt his heart and his cheeks flame with heat, “I like spending time with you hyung.” He had finished seasoning and shaping the meat. He washed his hands then got two sauce pans out. “Are you finished with the onions hyung?”  
“Here you are.” He put a small bowl of thinly cut yellow onions on the counter by the stove.   
“Thanks,”  
“Anything for my dongsaeng who really likes to spend time with me.” Joshua teased.  
“Hyung,” Mingyu whined in response.   
They kept cooking and talking quietly together. Mingyu carmelized the onions while the hamburger was browning in the other pan. Joshua was finished cutting up the kimchi and ingredients for a side salad. When he was done Mingyu directed him to mix up a chili sauce to go on top of everything. When it was all done Mingyu made sure to plate them all very nicely and took them both to the table and Joshua followed him.   
“Oh my god! Mingyu, this is so good!” Joshua was still chewing but he had his eyes closed and there was a little dribble running down his chin. Mingyu took a napkin and wiped at his chin as he finished.   
“Thanks hyung, I am glad you like it too.”  
“Seriously Mingyu I think this is better than the original.” Mingyu blushed again, deeper than before. It’s not like Mingyu was unused to compliments, but it always meant more when it was from someone he loved, and who loved him back. It was also better that it was about something he did then the way he looked. Cooking was something he liked and was good at, he knows that but it was always nice to be reminded by someone else.   
“Stop hyung, it’s good but…”  
“No you stop, Joshua pushes lightly at his shoulder, “this is a really good burger pup. You are really good too, and I appreciate everything you do for me, for us. Such a good boy for us.”  
Mingyu swallowed deeply and he felt his adam's apple move against the skin of his throat as he did so. He didn’t know how to respond so he just took another bite of his food. He could practically feel Joshua’s smile on him as he continued eating.   
When they were all done they took their dishes into the sink and washed them side by side. As Mingyu was putting away their plates, he felt Joshua wrap his arms around him from behind. “Thank you for doing this, this was really nice and made me feel very good.” He rubbed his cheek against Mingyu’s back in between his shoulders. “I am really happy right now pup.”  
Mingyu grabbed one of his hands and turned around in his hold. “Can we watch a movie together now hyung?”  
He nodded and with their hands still clasped Joshua led the way to the couch. They picked a movie that was playing on tv, Mingyu knew he had seen it before, or at least some of it anyway but he wasn’t paying that much attention. Joshua was still holding his hand and was stoking the skin on the back of his hand behind his thumb. It felt really good and it made Mingyu wish there was a little bit more skinship happening now. “Hyung, can we, can we lay down?”  
“Sure,” he brought Mingyu’s arm around the front of him and began to lay down with Mingyu pushed behind him to the back of the couch.   
“Uh… actually, can you, can I be in the front?” Joshua didn’t react to his words at all, just immediately repositioned their bodies so Joshua was pressed up against Mingyu’s back.   
While they were laying there Joshua wrapped his arm tightly around Mingyu’s chest with one hand and the other was gently raking through his hair. Mingyu would push his head into his hand every time he would reach the area behind his neck. He felt himself relax even deeper and he felt like he was melting. It felt so good, a little too good he felt himself harden in his jeans and he became deeply embarrassed. That wasn’t what tonight was about, he didn’t do nice things for Joshua to try to seduce him.   
He got tense in his hyung’s hold and Joshua, always being observant, noticed right away. “What’s wrong are you okay?”  
“Yeah,” Mingyu’s voice squeaked as he said it. He tensed again at his slip and cursed in response.  
“No you're not,” Joshua started to pull them up into sitting and as he did so Mingyu moved away and stood up. This was a deeply embarrassing situation but it was somehow not enough to help the problem go away. He wasn’t fast enough though, Joshua grabbed his arm, the hold strong enough to partially turn Mingyu around so Joshua could see his profile.  
“Oooh….” Mingyu whimpered embarrassed in response. “Puppy, there’s nothing to be shy about. It happens. You made hyung feel good now let me return the favor.” Mingyu initially resisted with another high pitch whine, but Joshua is strong then he looks and with a good pull on Mingyu's arm and he fell against the couch. At that point he figured why resist and let Joshua rearrange them until he was sitting in the older’s lap straddling one of his thighs.   
They started kissing, Joshua had his hands on Mingyu's waist pulling their chests closer together and making Mingyu arch his back pressing his groin harder into Joshua’s hip. In response to the added pressure Mingyu kicked his hips in response groaning from the pleasure into Joshua’s lips. “Did that feel good puppy?” Joshua mumbled in response with a smirk. He moved his hands further down and pushed Mingyu to rut again on his thigh. He groaned louder this time and dropped his head onto the shoulder in front of him. “It certainly sounds like you feel good.” Mingyu felt Joshua moving below him, his thigh pressing more firmly into his body as he propped his leg up further. “It’s okay puppy, you do what feels good.”   
Mingyu breathed hot and heavy against the older’s shirt, the pressure and his hyungs words were overloading his brain at the moment. He felt so good he couldn’t get his body to do what he wanted it to. He felt a little slavia run out of his mouth and wet the shirt beneath him but he was blissed out enough that he didn’t really care.   
“I think you need hyung’s help again huh,” Joshua kept one hand on his hip but then the other one went on his back to push Mingyu forward with one hand and backwards with the other until Mingyu’s body was moving in a good rhythm. One he was able to pick up without thinking about it too much after a little while.   
As he started to freely rut on his hyungs thigh on his own he felt Joshua press wet kisses to his neck. Hands were massaging circles into his hips as he moaned breathlessly into the shoulder. The pressure and friction on his dick was unlike anything he had really felt before, it was too much and at the same time not enough. He felt overwhelmed and like he was going to explode at any moment. “Hyung,” he whispered “soo good hyung.”   
“Yeah puppy,” Joshua pushed against him even harder. “You looks so wrecked right now. Hyung loves to see you feeling so good.”  
Mingyu’s hips kicked up speed. He buried his face deeper into his hyungs shoulder and slung an arm across the other. “Hyung.” He felt Joshua press a kiss to his cheek. “Close hyung.”  
Joshua pressed another kiss on his cheek rubbing his face along his as he moved towards Mingyu’s ear. “Are you going to make a mess in your pants puppy?” He asked with Mingyu’s lobe between his lips.   
Mingyu clenched the couch cushion in front of him, rutting hard and fast before finally coming with a deep groan.   
Joshua held him tightly and Mingyu sank deeper into the body beneath him. He felt so good at that moment and he felt tears prickling at his eyes, he was too tired to stop and he felt a little sob make its way past his lips.  
“Hey baby are you okay?” Joshua grasped lightly at his face and rubbed a thumb over Mingyu’s cheek. Mingyu pushed deeper into the touch, but didn’t respond. Joshua moved his hand to get a better look at him but Mingyu didn’t want to. He felt overwhelmed by everything. “Mingyu I need to know if you are okay, can you tell me if you are okay baby?”  
Mingyu took a big gulp of air, he felt lightheaded and overwhelmed but mostly in a good way. He wanted to tell his hyung that he just needed a second he felt different but good different. He moved his lips but nothing came out. He dragged his tongue across them wetting his lips. “Hyung,” he said as he tried again. He felt Joshua take a big breath of air and seem to relax a little beneath him. “Good hyung.”  
Joshua kissed his cheek lightly a few more times and began to rub his back very lightly with one hand. “Okay baby, you take all the time that you need.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been to the shake shack in Dongdaemun, and Gangnam, I don't remember this burger being there but I haven't lived in Seoul for almost two years. Where does the time go? What I do know is those burgers were delicious and way better than In & Out, sorry not sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu spends his day with Woozi Hyung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference I know that Seventeen has moved and that everyone has their own room except Mingyu and Wonwoo. I don’t know when they moved in. I tried to google it but I guess I am just not that savvy at stalking people. Since we are making a lot of assumptions and this is my lil sandbox I am saying they moved in just before their left & right comeback.

He had just finished unpacking his things from the move. He knew some of the members made jokes about him still being the one to share a room. Mingyu liked the company, after years and years of room together, especially with all the years as a trainee in one apartment with all of them, Mingyu had a hard time sleeping in his own room when he was with his parents. Wonwoo liked games and staying up reading but Mingyu could and has slept pretty much anywhere and through pretty much anything. Thanks again to living with 17 teenage boys. If he hadn’t gotten picked for the shared room he probably would have volunteered to take it anyways.  
It was a little weird to watch a new hyung sit on the bed next to him. He had been Woozi’s roommate for four years. It’s not like that really meant anything but there was a sort of sad nostalgia Mingyu was feeling knowing that had come to an end.  
He stretched and stood up, you would think after day in and day out dancing and working out it wouldn’t stress his body out to be unpacking but he heard his back pop multiple times as he stood up. “Hyung I am going to get a drink. Do you want something?” Wonwoo looked up from his pile to look at him and pushed the brim of his wire rimmed glasses. He shook his head and resumed sorting out the books on his bed.  
The kitchen was a lot nicer than their old apartment and he was looking forward to making lots of delicious meals very soon. The fridge was sleek and with an extra panel just for drinks that he pulled open and took out a coke without thinking much.  
He wanders down the halls as he takes a big gulp. Even after so much time together there is a little bit of a forbidden feeling of looking in the others rooms when they aren’t around. Each of the room’s are only sparsely decorated having only just recently moved in. Some of them, like Minghao are very minimalistic, he put up some interesting art prints and luxurious bedding small but well contained and organized personal touches but very clean, very modern. Then there was Vernon and Seungkwan. It’s not to say either of them are messy, because they aren’t, it’s just that they were much more creatures of comfort. They liked their little knick knacks and memories from adventures and their homes. It was fun to look in their rooms the most and see how much their personalities were reflected in their belongings. The door to Woozi’s room was closed, Mingyu assumed that he was out but he knocked on the door anyways. He waited a few beats before knocking again. There was no answer, he wasn’t surprised. Woozi was not necessarily a creature of comforts either and it was likely that as soon as his clothes were unpacked and his bed made he had headed out to the studio. They are gearing up to release a new album and all the things that go with it. This was a rare day off but his hyung is not great at taking time off.  
He pulled out his phone and opened kakao, “studio?” he typed out in the private chat to his hyung. Not expecting a reply any time soon he turned back to the kitchen to rummage for a snack. When they had moved they hadn’t brought that much food with them, choosing to get delivery and take out instead of groceries the last few days. When they arrived here and were just starting to unpack their managers had gone shopping and the staff had unpacked the kitchen while the members busied themselves with their personal belongings.  
He wasn’t sure what he was looking for, he was feeling something sweet but he wanted a bit more than a small snack. He washed an apple and started to eat it as he gathered items for a late lunch early dinner.  
“KakaoTalk” his phone squawked at him. Pulling it out he saw it was a response from Woozi. “Finishing touches,” was all it said and he put it back. Mingyu knew what finishing touches really meant and then his hyung was likely to be in the studio for the rest of the night and if he was alone was unlikely to eat anything substantial.  
Alright, he thought to himself and knew what he was going to make. He got out the rice maker and set some to cook. They didn’t have any ham which he knew Woozi preferred in his kimbap but they would have to make do. There was tuna and mayo and that was a pretty good second. He drained and dried some kimchi with a paper towel and cut it into thin strips. He rummaged through the fridge not surprised to find very little vegetables.  
There was a grocery store close by, he let the rice cook and put his shoes on before running to the little store. While he was there he picked up some cucumbers, danmuji and some toasted sesame seeds. He was hoping for avocados but you usually have to go to larger or western grocery stores. There was a little display of chocolates in front of the checkout line and he picked some out for them to share.  
When he got back the rice was all done, he put it in a bowl to cool as he mixed up the sauce to make it work for kimbap. He began to toast the tuna in a shallow pan with sesame oil and soy sauce. When it was done he began to put together the deoshiraks for them to eat. He wanted to plate it up really nicely but that just wasn’t something they had one of them so he added lil tomato and cucumber flowers he cut with his knife. There was a little mold for eggs that someone, maybe a carat, had got them a while ago. He gently pushed the boiled eggs he had picked up into the mold to make them little hearts. He added some sliced strawberries and washed red grapes before closing the lunch box up. He didn’t have anything to drink but there were a couple of options for that at the company.  
He really didn’t want to walk, it was quite a distance and driving while legally possible since he had a license wasn’t really an option when you didn’t have a car. It’s not like he thought he was too big for public transport either but he wasn’t really exactly excited by that either. They had a year or so ago decided to use some of their profits to buy a car for some of them to get around without hauling in a manager whenever they needed it. It had been a part of the hyungs push to get them some independence and they had all benefited from it. With everyone already out it was probably gone already, didn’t hurt to look he supposed. There were a pair keys on the hook by the door so that was a positive sight. He grabbed them, and a sweater and headed out.  
Miracle of miracles it was still there, maybe the others had gotten rides with the managers or friends.  
It was a short and uneventful ride to the office and it being mid afternoon on a week day there wasn’t much traffic. He pulled into the underground parking lot and headed in.  
Woozi was sitting alone in the moody lighting of his studio, it was soundproof so Mingyu couldn’t hear but he was fiddling with the sound board. He punched in the code and gently slid the door open. Woozi didn’t even turn around.  
“Still needing finishing touches?”  
“Yeah it’s good but it could always be better?”  
Mingyu sat and knew exactly what that meant but also knew there was exactly nothing he could do to get his hyung to stop before he wanted to. “I brought you some food, are you hungry hyung?”  
Woozi turned really quickly towards him and gave a faint sort of smile, “thanks for bringing me stuff, still looking out for you roomie eh”  
“You might not be my roommate anymore but you’re my hyung forever you know that right?” Most of the time in their alone time at the studio Mingyu was the one getting comforted. He kind of hated recording and it wasn’t an easy process for him and sometimes, alright most of the time, he just wanted reassurance that he wasn’t any worse at this then anyone else. They had joked before on camera that Woozi is a bit of a hard ass, but that wasn’t true at all. Perfectionist, hell yes, but he knew his members really well and knew what they all needed and what would only hurt.  
In the early days sometimes they would record just the two of them and Woozi would let him take lots of breaks. He remembers when they were doing Aju Nice that he recorded his parts on different days which was probably more work for everyone but him. He had been really sick and had even gone home leading up that recording though. Now it really wasn’t that big of a deal. He had become pretty professional when it came to the parts of the job he didn’t really like.  
“You don’t have to butter me up with convenience store snacks. I meant it when I said you did really good. I am not fixing your vocals and I am not going to call you in again.”  
Mingyu felt his cheeks heat up, “it’s not convenience store food.” he mumbled shyly.  
That got Woozi’s attention, “you made me something, that’s so nice of you you Minnie,”  
The heat in Mingyu’s cheeks grew and travelled downward settling somewhere nice and toasty in his stomach. “Nothing much, just some tuna kimbap.”  
“I think I am hungry now Minnie,” He turned around and moved closer to him until their knees were almost touching. “Can you show me what you made Hyung?”  
They sat together on the small couch and ate their lunch boxes and talked about silly little things and Mingyu’s face had been smiling the whole time so his face was aching in the best way. Woozi was also smiling. When they were finished Woozi went back to his sound board and Mingyu had intended to keep him company with what little friendly input was necessary. As he sat there playing some silly game that Wonwoo had suggested on his phone he was overcome with a hazy warm sense of happiness, it made him feel good but also sleepy. The sleepy thing shouldn’t be a surprise to him. Mingyu would choose to sleep at almost every opportunity for free time, even during going seventeen filming. He put down his phone and snuggled into the couch, falling asleep watching his hyung do what he loved.  
“Mingyu,” a hand was gently shaking his shoulder, “Mingyu it’s late now lets go home huh.” Mingyu woke up to his hyungs face close to his and he pouted his lips wanting to kiss him. Woozi misunderstood though. “I know I know, you can sleep when we get back to the house okay.” The hand slipped under his arm and gently tried to hoist him up. Still feeling pouty about not getting a kiss Mingyu had thought to fight it, but he was really looking forward to going back to his sleep.  
With a big yawn and a stretch he stood up. “Hyung I think you are going to have to drive.” He patted his pockets because in his sleepy haze he couldn’t remember where he had put the keys. With a frown he scanned the room and didn’t see them either, Mingyu was usually very conscientious and put things where he would remember them. “Hyung have you seen…”  
Woozi jingled the keys, “Yeah lets go.”  
They drove back in companionable silence and got ready for bed side by side. For some reason Mingyu didn’t want to part quite yet. He grabbed at the end of Woozi’s t-shirt but couldn’t find the words to say what he wanted, just tugging on it silently. “What do you need Minnie?”  
He pouted again, “Hyung,” he whined.  
Woozi had a smirk on his face, “you want a kiss little one?” Mingyu nodded quickly. “Okay baby, come here then.” Mingyu immediately folded over to get closer to his hyung. There was a quick warm push of lips on his gone as quick as they came. “Goodnight” He whispered close enough that Mingyu felt his breath on his face.  
Woozi went to leave but Mingyu still had a hold of his shirt and he stopped again as soon as he felt it go taught. “Minnie, you need to use your words. Tell hyung what you want.”  
“Miss you.”  
Woozi laughed through his nose quietly. “I was with you almost all evening, you think you need more time with me?” Mingyu nodded, still pouting. “You want to come to bed with me?” He nodded even more vigorously. “Alright, let’s go.”  
Woozi led the way with Mingyu still holding on to the edge of his shirt. He moveded the covers and climbed in. He opened his arms and Mingyu snuggled in. “Hyung loves you Minnie”  
“I love you too.” Mingyu said closing his eyes and feeling the heaviness of sleep envelope him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I dropped off the edge of the world. I had a whole bunch of things happen, my state is on fire we thought my parents would have to evacute and then I got exposed to covid, no symptoms yet but I have to quarantine for another week so....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghao and Mingyu go to the museum together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter I have written for this so far. It was partially inspired by this video I saw of GyuHao at some exhibit in Seoul I think it was for Ralph Lauren.

It was their only day off on this leg of the tour and Mingyu was really happy it happened to be in France. His mom and little sister had always wanted to go to Paris and while they certainly weren’t with him he was glad he would be able to take lots of pictures and get mementos for them. Being in the city with his members was a pretty close second, they were family just a different kind of family.   
Today he had gotten up pretty early, well early for a day off and headed to the little cafe outside the hotel. He got some coffee and croissants to share with Minghao, his roommate before they headed out.   
He was excited to be rooming with him again, they got on very well and had a lot of the same interests. Today they would be going to the Musee de l’Orangerie and the gardens surrounding it. There were so many museums so close together they had initially gotten confused about which one to go to. However they chose this one because they wanted to see Monet’s water lilies exhibition amongst the many other modern masters. Impressionism was one of his favorite art styles and though it differed a lot from his personal aesthetic Minghao also really enjoyed it.   
He got a little paper plate out and set their breakfast on it. If they had more time or they wanted to they could try crossing the river or walking a little further down and visiting the other two famous museums but he rather doubted they would have time.   
Minghao was in the bathroom finishing his shower so Mingyu got out his phone and prattled away on it.   
The door creaked up and Minghao came out with a towel wrapped around his head loosely a baggy screen printed shirt and briefs. He looked so cozy and cute Mingyu felt his cheeks rising automatically and her felt the urge to take a pic real quick.   
“I got you breakfast,” he pointed at the pastries. “One is a sandwich with cheese and ham,” He thought for a moment trying to remember how the lady had said the name, “croakum monsir.” He gave a sheepish smile to his roommate who chuckled in response.   
“That’s what it’s called then?”  
“Close enough,”  
Minghao sat across from him and crossed his legs, “what’s the other one then?”  
“An almond croissant,” Mingyu had gotten especially for him as the thin flaky pastry delicately covering the cream inside and sprinkled with more almonds reminded him of his member. Also Mingaho liked nuts. He immediately picked up and pointed at the take out coffee cups. “What about these?”  
Mingyu had though about getting something different to drink, the cafe con pana cotta had looked very good but also very sweet and likely would have upset his stomach. Minghao usually preferred tea but with the limited english in the cafe Mingyu didn’t feel confident ordering correctly. “Just americanos, keep it simple.”  
They ate and discussed some of the other things at the museum. Minghao mentioned that soon there would be a modern dance accompaniment to the paintings and was sad they were going to miss out on that. Mingyu liked that they were combining arts like that and found himself wondering what it would like. “Maybe we should make our own choreo you and I and perform it?”  
Minghao leveled him with hisI know your joking but you’re not that funny look, “You wanna die Gyu?”  
He looked away and picked at a corner of his pastry, “do you like yours?” Minghao nodded and offered him a bite. “Woah thats really good.”   
“Thank you for getting it for me.” Mingyu gave a shy smile in return feeling a blush dusting at his cheeks. He was a simple man, he loved compliments.   
They ordered a taxi with the help of the front desk and were sitting in it as they drove towards their destination. They had both worn hats but only Minghao, who is always worried about colds and germs in crowded areas wore a mask. Mingyu didn’t feel like they needed to hide, they went lots of places around the world without being recognized. In fact most of the time they were in America they didn’t need to worry at all. But it was a little chillier than he had expected on a spring day and pulled his beanie on anyways.   
He felt fingers dance across his on the leather seat beneath him. He turned and watched as Mingaho expertly clasped their hands together while he was still looking out his window. Mingyu gave it a gentle squeeze, liking the weight of the warm dry hand in his.   
When they pulled up to the drop off circle Mingyu opened the door and with their hands still clasped. They paid their admissions and Minghao took the tickets and placed them gently in his wallet, he liked to collect mementos of some of the things he has done and accomplished over the years, the ticket was very pretty. They wandered around, the newer visiting collection was on a portrait photographer from the turn of the century. They took their time wandering together looking at everything. Mingyu had tried to pull away at one point to take a closer look at something but felt the grip tighten more, Minghao willingly and silently followed him to his new destination. After a while he reciprocated and tugged Mingyu to get a closer look at one of the paintings.   
They wandered around leisurely before heading towards the water lily room. It was almost breathtaking to be in that room able to see those paintings up close and see the layered paint and brush strokes. They walked around the room hand in hand still taking in the enormous canvases. When they had looked at the last one Mingyu didn’t feel like he was quite ready to leave yet and asked if they could sit on the benches. Minghao nodded and headed towards them.   
Mingyu wanted to talk about how he was feeling, as if he was witnessing a whole new beautiful side to the world. The gratitude he had at being able to be here with one of his best friends. The great thing about being with Minghao was that in situations like this he was actually quite talkative, and being much more introspective and eloquent then Mingyu was better able to capture his feelings then he ever could. He nodded along to whatever was being said and thought not for the first time that Minghao was himself a work of art.   
After a fair bit of time they started to leave and walked out towards the gardens between the two museums. It was a bit chilly so it was a short walk. Pointing out the birds, and flowers as they walked, taking time to admire the sculptures.   
After a while Mingyu was starting to feel quite hungry, he looked at his watch and realized that it was 2 in the afternoon. No wonder he was hungry. “Hey, are you ready to go? I am really hungry right now.”  
Minghao laughed at him, “thinking with your stomach, yeah I could eat.”  
It took them awhile to get a cab that would take them when they didn’t speak perfect english but eventually they were able to go back to the hotel. They ran quickly up to their rooms and dropped off some of the souvenirs and gifts they got at the museum and refreshed themselves. Mingyu changed into slightly more comfortable clothes and got a jacket. Minghao had gotten a long trench coat and then slipped his shoes back on. “Are you ready?”  
Mingyu nodded and reached his hand out again for his member to take. There were a lot of cafes lining the roads. They looked in windows and at menus when they were available before making their decision of a little but crowded place. After the introspective morning it was nice to be surrounded by the din of the busy cafe. Mingyu ordered a beef like stew that he had butchered the name of and was a little worried the waiter didn’t understand him. When it came he was very happy, it smelled delicious and had big chunks of seasoned beef in it. Minghao had gotten some chicken dish that also smelled really good. They swapped a few bites of each other's dishes and Mingyu was really impressed by how yummy everything was.   
When they were finished Mingyu stopped Minghao and gave his card to pay. He was always a little confused in western countries whether to tip or not. “Do I, should I leave something?”   
Minghao shrugged, “why don’t you look it up.”  
Very quickly Mingyu pulled out his phone and looked on naver and frankly wasn’t any more informed then he was before. They could, but also it’s fine if they don’t especially since some restaurants add it to bill and he didn’t check to see.Considering it was a pretty small casual cafe Mingyu was pretty sure they didn’t already add a tip. He had a few euro coins in his pocket and placed them on the table. He hoped that was okay but shrugged, it wasn’t like he was likely to go bacjusk to that restaurant anytime soon if it wasn’t.   
When they got back to the hotel Minghao went directly to the bathroom and Mingyu could hear the water for a shower running. He got on the group chat to see what everyone else had been up to. He looked up when he heard the hair dryer go off momentarily surprised by the loud sound. He was steadily chatting with Seungkwan who had gone shopping with Jeonghan and Chan and was recounting all the details with little interruptions from the maknae.   
The door opened and Mingyu felt his eyes dragged towards the other man. He was wearing dark blue silky pants and no shirt, his hair was brushed and finger combed back from his eyes. Mingyu felt his throat go dry but didn’t think to get a drink at the moment. He continued watching his roommate squat by his luggage and rummage through it.He found his little container and began putting on his skin care.   
“What are you looking at?” Minghao asked without looking up from the task.   
“Thank you for coming with me and spending time with me today. It was a really good time.”   
Minghao smiled, “it was a really good day, we made some great memories huh.”  
“Yeah,” Mingyu responded, not realizing how breathless he sounded.   
Minghao looked up at him and Mingyu gently bit his lip in being caught staring again. “You didn’t answer my though Gyu, what are you looking at so intently.” He cocks his head to the side with a little smirk and Mingyu feels like a caught canary.   
“Um, you look so pretty tonight Hao.”   
“You mean to suggest there are times I am not pretty?”  
“Hao….” Mingyu whined knowing when he was being teased.   
Minghao had finished and started putting his belongings away, he turned his back towards Mingyu who went back to watching unabashedly. “I want to know, what has you so entranced tonight, tell me what you see Gyu.”  
“I, I, I just think you're so pretty, your hair looks so soft today and you look really nice in those pants they are good color on you and,” he took a second to think. It’s not that Mingyu was running out of things he found beautiful about Minghao but he was also not trying to let on how desperate for the other man right now. “You have a good body Hao, you should wear things like this on stage more the carats would go crazy.” Like I am right now, mingyu kept that thought to himself. “Your arms look really good right now and even your fingers.”  
Minghao turned to look at him and the devilish smirk he wore made Mingyu shrink, he knew he had messed up.  
“My fingers? I wonder why you would like my fingers?”  
Mingyu’s breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes feeling his cheeks heating up at the realization he had been caught. He felt the bed next to him dip but Mingyu kept his eyes tightly squeezed shut.   
“Are you thinking about all the things my fingers could do?” Mingyu gulped and gave a short little nod in response. Minghao pressed closer to him and dragged his lips down Mingyu’s neck. “You always look so good stuffed with my fingers huh.” Mingyu groaned as a puff of air punched passed his lips. Minghao dragged his lips back up before finding the other man's mouth and began to hungrily kiss Mingyu.   
They kissed for a long time until Mingyu lost track of time. Minghao pulled back and he wondered if he looked as wrecked as the man in front of him. “Do you want to play a little tonight Gyu?” Mingyu nodded immediately and Minghao laughed lightly in response. “Use your words Gyu.”  
“Yes,” his voice sounded hoarse and desperate even to his ears, “yes please.”  
“Good boy.” Mighao leaned in quickly and kissed him again lightly. Before Mingyu could whine about the loss he felt fingers pushed past his lips. “I am so glad you want to play but I am a little tired today,” Mingyu licked at the fingers, concern furrowing his brow, “I also took a shower so,” Mingyued whined loudly in the back of his throat. “Shh, I am not done yet quite.” He pushed a little on the tongue and Mingyu swallowed deeply around them feeling saliva seep out around his lips. “So I will play with you a little bit, touch you here,” he said as he dropped his other hand to Mingyu’s crotch and pushed against the hardness he found there. “Maybe even touch you a little further down, but I won’t fuck you tonight.” He levelled a look at Mingyu and Mingyu tried suddenly to slurp up the saliva that was starting to dribble down his chin. “Okay?” Mingyu nodded enthusiastically. Minghao slowly dragged his fingers out of Mingyus mouth making a point to spread the spit still stuck to them on his face as much as possible. “When I am done you can make it up to me with your pretty lips, Okay?”  
“Okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Sorry for leaving you hanging. Idk why but I started writing out the smut and just got very like weird about it and didn't want to anymore lol. I have read WAY worse smut then this. Idk maybe because I am so soft for this pairing. Anyways sorry if you are mad at being left hanging.


End file.
